


Filthy

by whatacunningboy



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coitus, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacunningboy/pseuds/whatacunningboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had no idea how it had happened. They had no idea if they would talk about it later or if anything would change, but at that moment nothing mattered. At that moment lust and desire were the only things that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my beautiful cinnamon roll, Amy.  
> Not Beta Read

Neither of them knew how it happened. Alex usually held her liquor well, plus she was usually responsible. Worick was not exactly ever opposed to the idea, but he had no idea it would go the way it did. Nicolas was the one that was heavily trying to figure out how it all happened. However, it was hard to do so, considering the situation he was currently in.

Alex was beautiful. He knew that entirely. He often saw Worick eyeing her from afar and knew exactly what he was thinking. Yet, this was the most beautiful he had ever seen Alex—tears in her eyes with legs spread open, and beautiful sounds coming from her mouth. Worick was the first to taste Alex. His tongue working around her clitoris—teasing her—he wanted to hear more of those sounds.

Her hands wrapped around his hair. Alex wanted to bury his face into her, but stopped herself because she knew that the best was yet to come. She noticed Nicolas starring, so she extended her hand to him. This grabbed Nicolas’ attention, but he was hesitant to go. Worick turned back to him, and then glanced up at Alex.

“Two is better than one.” Worick smirked. He continued on with Alex.

Soon enough she started to moan out Nicolas’ name. She was ashamed of it, but there were a couple of techniques that she had to use in order to get more costumers. One of those was either eyeing someone else as she received, or calling someone else’s name. This had an effect on Nicolas. He sat next to Alex on their couch and pulled off the short black dress that she loved to wear.

Underneath was a simple black bra, which Nicolas took off quickly. Worick smirked and pulled away from Alex. She knew what Worick wanted to do with no dialogue in between. She moved on the lap of Nicolas. Worick unzipped his colleague’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles. His erection clearly showed underneath his boxer briefs. Alex kissed Nicolas—tongues danced around each other—and rolled her hips on Nicolas’ cock. The crevice of her ass gave enough friction to his erection. Worick licked the underside of Nicolas’ dick—perfectly locating the bundle of nerves on the bottom of his head.

Nicolas jolted at the sudden sensation, but settled when Alex began to suck on his neck. This was different—Nicolas had never felt such a surge of sensations coming from all over his body. Alex pulled off Nicolas’ shirt and began to run her kisses down his chest to reach his nipples. She sucked on them both and moaned as Worick began to lap his tongue over her as well.

Alex climbed off of Nicolas and kneeled in front of him. Both Worick and Alex would give Nicolas head—Worick took in Nicolas completely as Alex sucked on one of Nicolas’ balls. The sight was amazing—clear blue eyes occasionally met with his as they sucked on him. The sensation was so much, he could have easily missed someone’s tongue on his hole.

He was never one to receive, but he could not think of much else to say or to protest against. Worick got up and let Alex take over. He went into his bedroom and came out promptly. He settled back to his place. Nicolas tried to see what was going on, but Alex lapped her tongue around his head. It sent sparks flying in Nicolas’ body and his head was thrown back on the couch.

Worick lubed up his fingers and placed one inside of Nicolas. Alex got up from the floor and back onto Nicolas’ lap. She lifted her hips forward and guided Nicolas’ cock inside of her. Nicolas groaned and held Alex’s hips as she bounced up and down to settle herself. Worick began to work his fingers inside of Nicolas. He lifted his colleague’s legs as Alex bounced her on his cock. The sensations running from every place that Nicolas was in touch with. Worick sucked on Nicolas’ balls and pumped his own throbbing member. The sounds beautiful to hear—Alex moans frosted Nicolas’ enough to make it sound like a beautiful song.

He pulled his fingers away and Nicolas gasped slightly. Alex turned to Worick—almost as if they had their own secret language—she leaned up on Nicolas. Her breast pressed on his face; soft and satisfying, it drew attention away from Worick pressing his cock on Nicolas’ hole. Worick was inside of him completely—he was not a stranger to having sex with men. He did so often. However, it was a different feeling being inside of Nicolas. He could not explain it, but he did not want to think about it all that much.

Alex felt Worick’s pelvis slowly pressing against her ass. She too, started to move on Nicolas’ dick. The man underneath her moaned louder, because of the different sensations everything brought. His cock inside of Alex and his prostate being stimulated—was bringing him close to climax. Worick moved Alex’s hair out of the way and kissed her neck—her hair fell over her left shoulder like a curtain. Nicolas could smell her shampoo and it felt intoxicating with the rest of the sensations about him.

Alex hopped down of Nicolas to let Worick pump into Nicolas. She sat on Nicolas’ side and began to play with her clitoris. Nicolas turned to her—beautiful blue eyes full of lust watched the scene unravel. Worick turned Nicolas’ head to him. His mouth moving to say words, but Nicolas could not really see because of the tears in his eyes. Alex heard—“focus here”—coming from Worick’s mouth. The statement drew some attention, but she did think too much of it.

Worick pulled out of Nicolas and pulled him down off of the couch onto the floor. Nicolas on all fours as Worick adjusted himself behind him. Alex positioned herself in front of Nicolas. She spread her legs—her vulva flowered in front of him, lovely shades of pink made him lean in and began lick all the different folds. Alex placed her hands on his head, while Worick thrusted into him. Each thrust brought Nicolas closer to climax.

Worick pulled Nicolas away and turned him over to lay on the floor on his back. Alex glared at Worick slightly, but moved to find more stimulation. She kneeled in front of Worick, exactly above Nicolas. The image Worick received was beautiful. She stroked Nicolas’ cock as Nicolas ate her out. His hands gripped her hips—his blunt nails scratching at her skin. Worick leaned in to kiss Alex—tongues dancing around each other, taste of both men in her mouth. She pulled away and leaned down onto Nicolas’ dick. She licked the underside of his dick—the moans that Nicolas let escape brought a vibration through is mouth and stimulated Alex’s clit a lot more.

It was not long until Alex came. Her body shook and she rested her body directly on Nicolas’ face for a moment—trying to drag out her orgasm. Her hands did not stop working on Nicolas’ dick, which brought him to orgasm. His body tightened around Worick’s dick as he kept on pumping into Nicolas—making his orgasm a lot longer than it should have been. Alex moved away from Nicolas and sat across from him. Her legs still open—which brought an explicit image to Nicolas’ eyes. His body still receiving short waves of an orgasm. Worick came promptly—emptying himself into Nicolas.

The picture was filthy. All of them breathed heavily trying to regain themselves, but also wanting to prolong their euphoria. Worick stayed inside of Nicolas for a moment. He fell on him and kissed the underside of his chin. Alex laid next to them, her body pressed on Nicolas’ side. She kissed his shoulder and ran the kisses slowly up his neck.

They had no idea how it had happened. They had no idea if they would talk about it later or if anything would change, but at that moment nothing mattered. At that moment lust and desire were the only things that mattered.


End file.
